waterdeep_splendourfandomcom-20200214-history
Journal Entry 002 - Below Trollskull manor
'-Nightal 17': The evening found Zook and Thokk at the Dripping Dagger, planning their next action. Thokk did a quick sketch overlap of their map with the map of Waterdeep, confirming that the circles correspond to specific locations in the City: Trollskull Manor in North Ward, the Hawk Man statue/restaurant in Castle Ward and the Three Daggers Alley in Dock Ward. They also briefly met Zorik who bought a coffee for Zook and asked him to keep an eye open for any mercenary jobs. Then the two adventurers decided to visit Trollskull Manor. They entered North Ward via Suldown street, turning northward to Whaelgond Way. Walking, they noticed once more the difference between the Trade and North Wards - the latter has lots of open space and patrols, its buildings are far apart one from the other, with large yards, its streets are well-lit and practically empty of people after the night bell. They also noticed that many buildings have colored light lamps in their yards, while keeping their distance from a rather animated garbage bin. They reached Saerdoon street and examined the manor, which seemed rather abandoned, door and windows all boarded up. Going to the back Thokk caught a glimpse of a small flame on the first floor. Circling the house they found two tagged messages (in thieves' cant): the first one, on the side of the house, informed that the manor could be accessed from the sewers. The second one, next to the entrance, was quite amateurishly written (definitely not made by a thief worth his salt) and said "Reserved". Despite finding out that the main entrance was half-open (the boards presenting just a superficial obstacle), they decided to play it safe by taking the sewer route. They used the sewer entrance at the junction of Horn, Tower and Thunderstaff way, which Thokk opened with a crowbar. They descended the stairs and found themselves in a small corridor with two metal doors. An awful smell was coming from one of these - which also proved to be stuck. Behind the other one they met with two rat-faced humanoids, Klot & Pelkis. After an awkward introduction (Thokk caused quite a ruckus by throwing a large stone on the door), the two creatures agreed to help the PCs by telling them the route towards their goal - in exchange the PCs promised to help them find out what is wrong with the room behind the stuck door (Pelkis told them that apart from the stink something seems to have flooded the room, and they haven't dared to enter). Following the path shown to them, Thokk and Zook found themselves in a room with a well which reflected in its water a full-moon, despite the cloudy night sky (as they saw through a grate to the surface). They also noted slithering, serpent-like traces on the floor, before finding the steps to the Trollskull basement - specifically to a circular room full of clothes. They took a couple of clothes each, and then went on to split-up and explore the rest of the floor. Zook was ambushed by a strange small creature who put him to sleep and started dragging him towards a nearby room. Thokk intervened and managed to subdue the creature (which kept shapeshifting in a multitude of small animals), finally trapping it in his backpack. It surrendered and introduced itself as Alp, a wandering creature of buildings and sewers. Alp informed the PCs of the existence of several (7-9) humans upstairs. They moved to the room that he used as his quarters, which was filled with silverware and mirrors. At one corner the wall was a full size silver mirror. By looking at this mirror Thokk realised that there was something moving inside the reflection, elusive to the eye. He decided to clear the mirror's field of view of all furniture and items. It was then that Zook managed to see a silver disk in the mirror's reflection, hovering in great speed behind him. Using his willpower he managed to slow it down and grasp it. On it was a door handle which fitted the hole that immediately appeared on the mirror. Opening the mirror like a door they found a room that had not been disturbed in a very long time. In it was an altar with two miniatures: one of a well and one of a labyrinth. That of the labyrinth initially seemed to make dizzy anyone who gazed upon it. But Zook managed to subvert it to his will and discovered that by focusing on the mental image of a building the miniature took its shape with a life-like detail. He took both objects which proved quite heavy for their size. Upon the altar was also burning a purple fire, without any visible fuel. Finally, behind the altar was a hole in the floor, about 1 foot in diameter, which apparently led to a place with water. The heroes decided that the two miniatures were what the map pointed to, and proceeded to depart. Alp told them that if they wanted to contact him they should place a glass of milk in one of their windows and call out his name three times - he would then visit them during the following night. At the circular room with the clothes he drew the adventurers' attention to some invisible letters written on the wall. When they approached the wall in question their map started glowing - its light made the following letters appear: CNSRRBONIRUWMUTASSHROHED. They wrote them down and prepared to descent once more to the sewers. Category:Journal Entries